Millennium Falcon
The Millennium Falcon is a spacecraft that appeared in the Star Wars franchise, commanded by Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate, Chewbacca. The highly modified YT-1300 light freighter first appeared in the original Star Wars trilogy made a cameo appearance in Revenge of the Sith. The Falcon also appears in a variety of Star Wars Expanded Universe materials, including books, comics, and games. In particular, James Luceno's novel Millennium Falcon focuses on the titular ship. Description Luke Skywalker couldn't hold in his reaction upon first seeing the Millennium Falcon, the battered freighter that was somehow to transport him, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO from Tatooine to the planet Alderaan. Luke doubted that the ship would be able to lift off from Docking Bay 94. much less make it halfway across the galaxy. The Falcon's dilapidated appearance was part of spice smuggler Hand Solo's game plan. The best way to avoid "Imperial entanglements" was to give nosy Imperial Customs inspectors nothing to suspect in the first place. The Falcon appeared to be no different from the thousands of other Corallian Engineering YT-1300 light freighters plying the star routes of the Empire. Beneath the Falcon's battered exterior hides a fast, tough smuggling vessel. It has a Class 0.5 hyperdrive, which is nearly twice as fast as the fastest imperial warships. It is fitted with a top of the line sensor suite system to detect incoming Imperial ships long before those crafts notice the "lowly freighter". And Solo has shielded smuggling compartments hidden throughout the ship's interior. When combat is necessary, the Falcon is ready. It sports a deflector shield system "liberated" from the Imperial maintenance facilities at Myomar. Two quad laser cannons are enough to stop TIE Fighters and pirate ships, while concussion missiles provide short-range punch. Solo's modifications push the ship far past the manufacturer's original specifications, but both the sublight drives and the hyperdrives are as finicky as they are fast, and Solo frequently has to crawl around inside the hull making last minute repairs to get the ship flying. The Falcon's three droid drains often predict that the ship won't fly but somehow Solo and Chewbacca manage to get the Falcon through countless scrapes, from evading irate Imperial Customs ships to dodging vengeful pirate corvettes. Film Appearance *A New Hope *The Empire Strikes Back *Return of the Jedi ''The Force Awakens The Falcon is set to appear in the new upcoming film ''The Force Awakens. During the film's trailer, the ship is revealed to have a new rectangular sensor dish, probably applied after losing its old one during the Battle of Endor thirty years ago. Trivia *The full size Millennium Falcon in The Empire Strikes Back measured sixty-five feet in diameter, sixteen feet in height and weighed twenty-three tons. Gallery Concept and Production Early Concept Art of the Millennium Falcon.jpg|Early design which later became the Republic Cruiser Concept Art of the Millennium Falcon.jpg Millenium3.jpeg Millenium2.jpeg Millenium1.jpeg Millennium Falcon under construction for The Empire Strikes Back.jpg Millennium Falcon TESB concept.jpg Return of the Jedi Concept.jpg Screenshots Death Star II's destruction.jpg Death Star II in battle.png The Force Awakens 4.png The Force Awakens 9.jpg Millennium-Falcon-IMAX-Force-Awakens.jpg Millennium Falcon in A New Hope 1.png Millennium-Falcon-in-A-New-Hope-2.png The-Force-Awakens-31.png Miscellaneous Star Wars Millennium Falcon Pin.jpeg FalcononEpisodeIII.jpg|The Millenium Falcon as seen on "Revenge of the Sith". Star Wars Manga 8.jpeg|Millennium Falcon in Manga Star Wars Manga 9.jpeg Star Wars Manga 10.jpeg Star Wars Manga 11.jpeg MilleniumParked.jpeg TatooineMarket.jpeg Falcon-IGer2.jpg Falcon-and-Iger.jpg Star Wars Millennium Falcon Die Cast Vehicle.jpg Millennium Falcon 1.jpg Star-Wars-Disney-Cruise-Line-Millennium-Falcon.jpg DI3.0OriginalTrilogySpaceBattle.png MFDI.png External Links * Category:Transportation Category:Star Wars vehicles Category:Star Tours Category:Spacecrafts Category:Rebel Alliance Vehicles Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Disney INFINITY